A hybrid vehicle use two or more distinct energy sources for propulsion of the vehicle. For example, currently the most common hybrid vehicles are hybrid electric vehicles which are powered by an internal combustion engine and at least one electric motor. The internal combustion engine typically operates using a type of combustible fuel and the electric motor operates using electric energy. Therefore, when traveling, a hybrid vehicle has to decide how much of each energy source to use for propelling the vehicle.
When a hybrid vehicle is traveling to a destination and is aware of the route that will be taken to the destination, the vehicle can determine for the route a strategy for managing the energy sources of the vehicle. The strategy can be determined based on information of the route. However, typically a driver does not provide the vehicle with the destination because the driver already knows how to reach the destination (e.g., commuting to work). Since the vehicle does not know the destination or the route that will be taken, the vehicle is not able to determine a strategy for efficiently managing the energy sources of the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for a way to be able to efficiently manage the energy sources of a hybrid vehicle even when the driver has not provided the vehicle with a destination or a route being taken to reach the destination.